


Mutual

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100, Young!Grell Sutcliff, Young!William T Spears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-exams, the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual

Will’s first question upon waking with the vague idea he’d been marinated in whisky was:

Where’s my clothing?

The second was:

Who is in my bed?

From a dawning awareness arose a third question:

Whose bed is this?

That was logically followed by the fourth:

Whose room is this?

Opening his eyes answered those questions.

His clothing was everywhere and the three subsequent questions had one answer.

Grell Sutcliff.

A look under the bedclothes confirmed mutual nudity, a number of love-bites on both, and confirmation that if there was a drunken taking-advantage-of, it was at least a matter of agreement.


End file.
